


Into the Flame

by ladydragona



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale/Crowley if you squint - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, what does hellfire do to a demon? absolutly fucking nothing you walnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragona/pseuds/ladydragona
Summary: Crowley experiences Heavens hospitalityWritten for the Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop discord server Guess the Author event.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: GOFWW Guess the Author Round 1





	Into the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Burn

Crowley knew where he was being taken. There was only one option, really. He didn’t struggle when he was roughly shoved onto a hard metal chair. Only offered marginal complaints when angels he didn’t recognize tied his wrists, to the inadequate arm rests. They weren’t tight enough to hurt, per se, but they were tied in such an awkward position it would certainly become extremely uncomfortable if left for too long.

He flexed his fingers and stared out across the vast expanse of Heaven. He’d never wanted to come back here, but he’d already given Hell the middle finger and drove his car through infernal fire for Aziraphale and he’d do just about anything if it meant they would finally be free.

The sound of footsteps at his back had him tensing.

“Ah. Aziraphale.” The last time he’d heard Gabriels smarmy voice it had been the beginning of the eighteen-hundreds. Hearing it now was way too soon. Crowley had to resist a flinch when Gabriel clapped a hand to his shoulder. Watched Uriel and Sandalphon come into view and take their places.

“So glad you could join us.”

As if he’s had a choice. “You could have just sent a message. I mean, a kidnapping? In broad daylight?”

And Gabriel just did that condescending _smile_ of his. The one even Crowley could remember. The one that said ‘oh, you think you have a point, how quaint’. It made Crowley grit his teeth to keep from saying something Aziraphale wouldn’t.

Gabriel decided not to answer him, instead looking to Uriel and asking about a ‘new associate’. Crowley chose to interpret that as a good sign. Especially when Gabriel looked genuinely pleased and excited for a change.

“I bet you didn’t see this one coming.”

No, Crowley didn’t think he would have, but Agnes certainly did.

It was difficult not to smirk, to gloat, when the hellfire was lit on Heavens floor. But that wasn’t what Aziraphale would do. No, Aziraphale would appeal for leniency. For kindness. Choosing to give them the chance to be good.

Not that it did any good. He could feel the heat of the fire as it raged upward. Smell the fumes of molten rock and brimstone. It was terribly familiar, no second guessing where it had come from or what it could do. “Right. Well, it was lovely knowing you all. May we meet on a better occasion.”

Gabriel sneered. “Shut your stupid mouth and die already.”

Well. If they were going to be that way. He did his best to smile, but was sure it came off more like a grimace, and stepped into the flames.

The fire poured over him, licked at his clothes that weren’t really his clothes. He was a demon wrapped in the guise of an angel, no hell fire could harm him.

Crowley stretched his neck, rolled his shoulders, and with great delight, breathed a plume of fire just to prove they had no idea what they were dealing with.


End file.
